This patent application is based on and claims priority to Japanese patent application No. 2004-178323 filed on Jun. 16, 2004 in the Japan Patent Office, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a DC-DC (direct current to direct current) converting method and apparatus, and more particularly to a DC-DC converting method and apparatus which stably performs step-up and step-down conversions by suitably setting a voltage range where a voltage range of a triangular wave signal used for a step-up control overlaps a voltage range of a triangular wave signal used for a step-down control.